Un mundo nuevo para mi
by jessyriddle
Summary: Cuando Colin recibió su carta de Hogwarts, pensó que no habría nada más genial que descubrir ser un mago; al menos, hasta que conoció el callejón Diagón. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lugar: Callejón Diagón

* * *

Cuando Colin recibió su carta de Hogwarts, pensó que no habría nada más genial que descubrir ser un mago; al menos, hasta que conoció el callejón Diagón.

Sus padres y su pequeño hermano lo acompañaron por sus útiles escolares. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, un pequeño local que se veía bastante descuidado, Tom, el cantinero, les abrió paso. La familia había quedado impresionada con el espectáculo de ver moverse los ladrillos hasta formar una puerta.

- La magia es genial - exclamó Dennis, su hermanito - espero ser también un mago.

Vieron embobados todas las tiendas, tan diferentes de las que solían visitar, hasta llegar frente al banco de los magos, Gringotts.

-Aquí dice que tenemos que cambiar nuestro dinero por el equivalente mágico.- leyó su padre el pergamino que había sido enviado junto con la carta de ingreso.

Miraron estupefactos las extrañas criaturas que estaban en el banco.

-¿Qué son?- susurró su hermano.

-No tengo idea- murmuró Colin.

El par de hermanos miraron el amplio vestibulo, fascinados de ver tanto lujo, mientras sus padres se encargaron de cambiar las monedas y todos vieron los galeones, sickles y knuts como si fueran un tesoro.

-Eso es oro de verdad.- dijo su madre mientras salían al callejón.

-Ahí es la tienda de túnicas- indicó el mago corriendo hasta la puerta, seguido de cerca por los otros.

-Necesitas tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo, un sombrero puntiagudo, guantes protectores y capa de invierno- leyó su padre.

-¿Hogwarts querido?- preguntó la dueña. El chico asintió entusiasta y siguió a la mujer hasta un banquillo, donde midió e hizo arreglos a la tunica.

Minutos más tarde estaban frente al aparador del Emporio de la Lechuza.

-Mamá mira, ¿podemos comprar una?- gritó Colin.

-Espera, déjame revisar - empezó su padre- si, está en la lista, vamos a entrar.

No se lo hizo repetir dos veces, entró al local y buscó un ave que le llamara la atención; al final escogió un lindo mochuelo pardo, compró una jaula, alimento y todo lo necesario para su cuidado.

La siguiente parada fue en Flourish y Bloots, la librería estaba abarrotada de gente y no sabían porque.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó su padre.

-Parece ser que hay alguien famoso.- comentó Dennis. -mira ahí dice algo.

Todos voltearon a ver el letrero que señaló el pequeño en donde se podía leía " Gilderoy Lockhart firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía El Encantador de 12.30 a 16.30".

-Quizás sea mejor regresar más tarde.- opinó su madre y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Cerca de la librería encontraron una tienda en donde surtían plumas, pergaminos y tinta, y, tras comprar todo lo necesario, fueron a buscar el caldero.

Quedaron sorprendidos al ver la enorme cantidad de calderos de diferentes tamaños y materiales; jamás hubieran pensado que algo tan "anticuado" se pudiera encontrar en tantas presentaciones. Al terminar de adquirir todos los instrumentos necesarios se encaminaron hacia Ollivander's para adquirir la varita.

Sobre la puerta estaba un letrero donde decía "Ollivander's: fabricante de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a. c." . Entraron al pequeño local y esperaron a que alguien los atendiera.

El hombre los saludó desde las sombras haciendo sobresaltar a la familia.

-Buenas tardes, estamos aquí por la varita de mi hijo.- saludó su padre.

-Por supuesto, acércate- le dijo al niño.

Colin se acercó un poco asustado, y la cinta del hombre empezó a medirlo; todos soltaron exclamaciones ante eso, asombrados de la utilidad de la magia.

-Prueba esa- le dijo pasando una varita y agitándola un poco salieron unas cuantas chispas. -No, no es la indicada.- comentó el hombre quitándole la varita y pasándole otra; tres varitas después, sintió el calor recorrerlo y logró sacar chispas de colores.

-Excelente, una hermosa varita ; caoba, 26 centímetros y núcleo de pelo de unicornio.- murmuró mientras la ponía en su caja.

Al salir se encaminaron a la librería; afortunadamente todas las personas se habían alejado y, sin toda la muchedumbre, se podían ver los altos estantes llenos de libros.

Su madre le pasó la lista de libros a la empleada, y unos minutos después regresó con los ejemplares.

-Mami, vamos por un helado- gritó Dennis al salir del local.

La familia se sentó afuera de Florean Fortescue, después de comprar los helados y los dos hermanos estaban hojeando el libro "_Historia de Hogwarts", _que habían comprado aun sin estar en la lista para conocer un poco sobre el colegio, mientras seguían comiendo.

-Mira Dennis, el techo del comedor esta hechizado para que se vea el cielo.- comentó Colin.-También dice que el castillo está oculto.

-Yo también quiero ir- dijo su hermanito haciendo un puchero.

-No puedes, pero seguramente irás cuando cumplas once años.-le animó Colin. -Mami, ¿me compras una cámara para tomar fotos? Les mandaré fotos de todo el colegio.-preguntó a la mujer, que asintió.- Dennis te mandaré un montón de fotos para que estés preparado cuando te toque ir.

-Ok- respondió el pequeño con un poco más de animo.

La familia se encaminó al Caldero Chorreante para salir hacia Londres y regresar a su casa.

Colin y Dennis nunca olvidarían esa visita, después de todo fue su primer contacto con el mundo de la magia.

* * *

¡Hola! Tenia ganas de escribir sobre la primera ida al callejón diagón para un nacido muggle, por eso escogí a Colin, pienso que a ellos les dan algunas instrucciones de cómo llegar y que hacer una vez entrados en el callejón ( no creo que alguien del colegio acompañe a todos, como en el caso de Harry que no tenia nadie que lo llevara). Imagino al padre de Colin seguir al pie de la letra la lista y no despegarse del pergamino, después de todo no conocen ese mundo y no saben que les espera XD  
Eso es todo, no me ha quedado tan bien como quería, pero lo importante es que me quité las ganas de escribir esa escena XD


End file.
